


Rarely Do They Forgive Them

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu comes to check on Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarely Do They Forgive Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just after ep. 44, where we find out Shroud's identity.

Ryuu came through the door to the agency's backroom, knowing what he would see: Philip curled up on his couch, knees pulled to his chin.

At the sound of Ryuu's boots hitting the grating, Philip's head came up and he smiled at him. "Oh, hi. I thought you'd gone home."

Ryuu strode across the grates, standing over Philip, hands on his hips. "It's okay to still be angry," he said.

Philip looked up with an adorably confused expression.

Shaking his head, Ryuu sat down next to him. "You know that works on Hidari and the chief, but not on me."

Philip's face went blank and he looked away. "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're okay." He winced. "Or at least not any worse."

"I'm fine."

"Your mother walked away from you with no explanation." Ryuu took a careful breath. "Just because I forgave her doesn't mean you have to."

Philip put his chin back on his knees, still turned away. He started to say something and then stopped.

Ryuu waited patiently, knowing Philip well.

"I don't remember her," Philip said eventually. "Not even subconsciously, the way I remembered Wakana."

"They would have tried hardest to erase her."

"I know." Philip shivered. "But...she said she did all of this to get me back. Why would she leave? And what about my sisters?" 

Ryuu put a hand on Philip's shoulder, feeling the shudders that were now running through his body. Tugging, he pulled the younger man around until he could wrap his arms around him. Philip flung himself forward, nearly knocking them off the couch, and Ryuu just held on, settling back into a position he could hold for a while.

"None of this makes sense," Philip said against Ryuu's shoulder.

"I agree."

Philip shivered against him, curling up closer, and Ryuu held on. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't a man of words, so all he could do was be there and try to understand.

"Is it better?" Philip asked eventually, still curled against him.

Ryuu closed his eyes, afraid he knew what was coming. "Is what better?"

"Is it better to remember your family? To have the happy memories and know your family is gone?"

If it had been almost anyone else, Ryuu would have walked away, yelled at them, or punched them. But Philip deserved an honest answer. "I don't know. I miss them every day."

"My family," Philip's breath hitched slightly, "is mostly trying to kill me."

"That does seem worse," Ryuu said, dry as the desert. He could feel Philip's small smile against his shoulder.

"But I have you and Shoutarou and Akiko. And that's good."

Ryuu's arms tightened involuntarily. "Yes, it is."

"I don't want to hate my mother."

Ryuu rested his cheek on the top of Philip's head.

"I don't want to be the instrument of her vengeance."

"You're not." Ryuu lifted his head, scowling down at Philip, who tilted his head back to look him in the eyes.

"If I have to kill my father—"

"You will do it in the course of protecting the city. Probably the world."

Philip thought about that for a while. "Shoutarou and I, we're going to have to destroy the Terror Memory. Which happens to belong to my father."

"I'll be there as well."

Philip smiled at him. "I know." He thought for a bit longer, then spoke slowly. "The three of us will face Terror and destroy him. But it won't be for vengeance. It will be as Kamen Riders, as the sworn protectors of the city."

Ryuu nodded.

Philip thought for a while longer. "Maybe someday I can forgive my mother."

Ryuu held onto Philip, marveling at his strength and resilience. "You..." Words failed him.

Finally relaxing against him, Philip smiled—much more genuinely than earlier. "I know," he said.

Ryuu chuckled softly and Philip leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Taking a breath, Ryuu asked, "Can I stay tonight?"

Philip tilted his head and studied him. "You're ready to face the questions from Shoutarou and Akiko in the morning?"

"I suppose I finally am."

"Then you can stay." Philip curled back up in Ryuu's arms, a warm weight that was better than any blanket.

Closing his eyes, Ryuu tried to forget everything that lay ahead and enjoy the moment.

\--end--


End file.
